


missions

by JemDoe



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, also a mundane au somehow, several mispellings, very little victorian era knowledge, very subtle heronstairs if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission they had was simple in practice. Execution, however....</p>
            </blockquote>





	missions

**Author's Note:**

> anon told me to write victorian lesbians with superpowers, and here it is...... something. also it's been a while since i've read the books, so anyway, this might be ooc

The carriage they were in was dark, but Tessa knew Jessamine’s eyes were focused on her face. By her side, Will idly played some guessing game in silence with Jem, and she wondered, in her too-big clothes, if the mission they were in currently would succeed.

It was simple, in practice - there was some sort of man looking for a famed, mystical jewel who gave powers to those who wore it, and was kidnapping every woman in town who looked like she had the money to obtain it; when it was found said woman didn’t have the jewel, they were kicked out in the Thames. As such, Jessamine and Jem were pretending to be a very rich young couple, with a jewel similar to the one being looked for decorating Jessamine’s neck, the gem heavy and shining. Tessa would be shapeshifting the goon that’d sneak them in, and Will, in his ant-size form, would be back up with Jem. Jessamine disliked fighting, saying it wasn’t “ladylike” and so on, but Tessa was well aware she liked at least helping that way. It was a shame, since Jessamine’s power was the most useful, but alas, it was not to be.

The carriage they were stopped, and Tessa quickly shapeshifted again back into the goon’s form, assuming the unfamiliar male form quickly, at the same time Will diminuted himself and hoped into her pocket. The door was open, and Tessa forcefully grabbed the two of them by their lapels, throwing them roughly outside. At least this form had physical power, she mused. She’d have hell to pay later for the rip on Jessamine’s mint dress, although. 

The man outside who opened the door simply grunted, and Tessa made some sort of sound that resembled communication, dragging Jem and Jessamine to a riverside warehouse. She controlled the will to roll her eyes, and hoped the next villain had at least more creativity for a hideout.

Inside was as empty as she’d expect, only a man with a comical mustache in his best suit waiting for them, and Tesa grunted again.

“Finally, finally! Bring her here,”, the man said, and Tessa, with a sharp head nod, obeyed, leaving Jem behind, noticing that Jessamine’s trembling was at least convincing. She put herself behind Jessamine and felt Will jumping from her pocket, no more than a small dot on the floor. He’d undo Jessamine’s ropes, then Jem’s, and they’d get ready to… End whatever this operation was, honestly. 

She’d just wish he’d do it quickier, although - Tessa felt jealousy rearing its ugly head while the man’s eyes went from the (not so) obviously fake jewel in Jessamine’s neck to her face, analyzing the girl’s blonde hair in pinned curls (that Tessa had spent a lot of time on, thank you very much), and Jess spat on him after he touched it.

“Feisty, huh?”, the man said, and Jessamine simply looked on, brown eyes sparkling with fury. “I enjoy that.”

“Too bad,”, Will’s voice said, as he and Jem went back to back, Jem with his sword on hand and Will with knifes on his, Tessa quickly reverting to her original form, thanking herself for putting on clothes underneath when the goon’s uniform slipped from her form. Jessamine slid the ropes from her hands and ran for cover, swiftly kicking the man’s shins as Tessa transformed her fingers into claws. 

The fight was, in fact, a bit hard, especially when only one of them had guns (it was Jem) and the bad guys didn’t want to fight hand to hand, but they managed to keep up until a bullet grazed Tessa’s face. She didn’t let that stop her fighting, but Jessamine did, running to her and swiftly stopping all gunfire while touching Tessa’s face - that was how she noticed she had been shot, adrenaline pumping in her veins making pain nothing but a far away thought.

Will laughed, and Jem shushed him.

“Dear lord, haven’t you guys messed up?”, he asked to no one in particular, as snakes started pouring from under Jessie’s dress. 

“That’s new,”, Tessa said, but Jessamine didn’t seem to carem the snakes getting bigger. “What species are they? I never saw you studying snakes.”

“As soon as we get home, I’m desinfecting that. I don’t want any scars on your face,”, Jessamine said, as if a four meter snake hadn’t just gone for a shell-shocked villain. She could hear Will stiffling a laugh, and had to admit it seemed quite funny, probably. “And it’s a king cobra, by the way. Lovely poison. I’d leave them alone.”

A goon lowered his gun. Tessa smiled to Jessamine, touching the girl’s face.

“Huh. Y’know, I can just change where’s the scar.”, Tessa knew she had said something wrong because as soon as the words left her mouth, Jessie frowned. “Orrr I could let you desinfect it.”

“Fine, freaks, I’m leaving. Keep your jewel, I didn’t even want it,”, the man with a mustache said, but Jessamine simply snapped her fingers, making the snakes attack, acting as ropes. 

“I’ll be leaving first. Find yourselves a way, boys,”, Jessamine said, possesivly taking hold of Tessa’s arm, and simply marching away while Will screamed something obscene that was muffled by Jem’s hand.

The carriage was still there, and the driver was simply reading his newspaper, like nothing was wrong, so Tessa decided to get a ride from him. They spoke briefly, and the man agreed to take them back to the street where he caught them, telling Tessa to enter the carriage so he could leave. Tessa pointed to the door and Jessamine promptly sighed after it took off.

“Are you okay? I know you don’t like these missions a lot.”

“I am, but I was afraid I’d lose you,”, Jessa blurted, and Tessa knew why she had said that - it was dark inside the cabin, and as such, Jessamine’s blushing face couldn’t be seen. A shame, really. “I mean, I get losing Will, that’d be nice, and while I’d mind losing Jem, seeing you hurt just…”

“I was just grazed by a bullet, and this is your reaction. I fear what might happen the day I get actually shot,”, Tessa joked.

“I can always set off the basilisk.”

Tesa laughed, and stopped when Jessamine didn’t laugh with her.

“What? What’s wrong in having a backup plan?”

“Your backup plan involves a deadly snake that’s at least 30 meteres long,”, Tessa pointed out. She slid to sit next to Jessamine, who interlocked fingers with her, Jessie’s face resting on Tessa shoulders, familiar warmth washing over her. 

“A lady is always well prepared.”, Jessie muttered, before bringing Tessa’s hand closer to her mouth, kissing bruised, human knuckles. Tessa smiled sofly.

**Author's Note:**

> things that didnt make the cut:  
> -they werent shadowhunters but drank radioactive kool aid or something  
> -the institute is just victorian era s.h.i.e.l.d.  
> -jem is not Sick from yinfen but bc he drank too much radiation. he also doubles as a sike spy  
> -will is just victorian era ant-man  
> -tessa isnt a halfdemon halfshadowhunter   
> -jessamine can create animals w her will, not just snakes. poison however is a lady weapon so


End file.
